


Lately I've been having crazy thoughts

by Anonymous



Series: Em/MGK [1]
Category: Eminem - Fandom, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: A little angst, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Mixed feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eminem got his revenge but the story doesn't end there.





	Lately I've been having crazy thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cumshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025069) by [Edgelord (lostlikeme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord). 



> Consider this what happened after their first encounter in Edgelord's work Cumshot, which is incredible and is what inspired me to write this one. Please go check out what happened in Cumshot before you read this one ; ) The title is derived from the lyrics in MGK's new song LATELY.  
> I' m sorry if this is conveying a blue vibe but I just want them to get along because I love both of them :(

***  


He has dreamt about him for way too many times.  


Eminem sits up in his bed alone, face buried in his hands and back drenched with cold sweat. The same pair of watery, desperate blue eyes has been haunting him ever since he tried to teach the arrogant young man a 'lesson'. Kelly has been more and more provocative ever since Killshot came out, which doesn't really bother him but is irritating nonetheless. He's being trapped in exactly what he has anticipated, and feels even more irritated to find out that it has caused him an erection to reminisce on the way the young man's chest heaves when he tried to swallow.  


He has to do something to stop this nonsense.

***  


Eminem walks into the backstage blatantly.  


The thing with this idiot named Colson is that he doesn't seem to learn from past experiences. This venue is just as shitty as the last one, and no one bothers enough to ask Eminem for his ID all the way here, given the fact that he looks rather suspicious with that gray hoodie on.

Kelly is sitting on a sofa alone with no shirt on. He's staring at the floor with his head down as if he's contemplating on something but Eminem could tell he's drunk. An empty vodka bottle lays at his feet. His side portrait looks even more slender than Eminem remembered.  


You are making this easy for me. Eminem thinks to himself as he steps out from the shadow, revealing himself.  


"Good to see you again, kid."  


At first Kelly doesn't recognize him as he squints his eyes for clearer vision, and when he finally does, he freezes on the spot like a deer dazed by headlights.  


"Surprised to see me? We are not done." Eminem steps forward.  


Kelly almost falls as he gets out of the sofa. He stumbles towards the opposite direction as Eminem gets closer to him. "How stupid are you not to hire more security staff? You ain't got the money or what?"  


"I did. They could be back any minute." Eminem is already close enough to smell the alcohol in his breath. He laughs disdainfully. "You still suck at lying."  


Kelly's back is already against the wall. His pupils contract at the sight of Eminem's face, as if he's got some fear conditioning wired inside his brain, which pleases Eminem so much that his voice softens a little.

"Do as I say, and I won't hurt you this time." He shows him his bare hands. Actually he brought a knife with him, but has decided not to use it unless necessary. Kelly blinks at him and swallows nervously, as if he's trying to digest what he just said.  


He's even slower when he's drunk. Eminem smiles sardonically. He notices that Kelly has changed his hairstyle. His bleached blonde hair looks incredibly soft under the muddy light. Eminem almost wants to pat him on the head, like he would do with a pet.  


"What do you want?" Kelly asks. He could hear the noise dying down in the stage area, people are leaving-and he knows no one would be back 'any minute'. He's not sure if Eminem has brought a crew with him or what. And he's cold and drunk. The expression on Kelly's face becomes fearful as his brain painstakingly processes all the information.  


However, Eminem doesn't really have an answer to his question. "To solve some unsolved issues, you fucking moron." He replies impatiently, grabbing Kelly's bare shoulder to shove him towards the sofa.  


"Lay on the sofa." Eminem orders him. Kelly does what he asks.  


It's weird that although he seems distressed, he's not really fighting back at him. The scare tactic Eminem used might be at work, but Kelly seems rather tamed, which is completely different from how he behaved in front of the public. Eminem looks down at him. It's hard to tell what he's thinking because he's dodging eye contact. Under the dim headlight, he looks young and...normal. Eminem starts to feel a knot forming in his stomach.

He leans toward Kelly. He's lying on his elbows and Eminem loves how he's looking up at him. The black faux leather underneath Kelly's back has worn out, but it still makes his tattoos pop. "Take off your pants." "You don't have to ..." "You heard me. Don't make me say twice." He whispers into his ear. Kelly shivers underneath his lips. Eminem could smell the scent of alcohol and tobacco on him, with a trace of cologne and bubble gum.

Once again Kelly follows his order, but he is too uncoordinated to unbuckle his belt, until Eminem gets impatient and unbuttons his jeans for him. Their fingers briefly touch and Eminem is surprised by how cold his skin feels. He yanks his jeans and boxer down and throws them on the floor.

He claws his chin to make him look up. Eminem is not entirely sure what he wants to do to him, but he knows the knot in his stomach would not fade away if he stops here. His grip is hard, making Kelly frown out of pain. He could feel his vein beating rhythmically in his palm. 

He thrusts two fingers into his mouth. Kelly only shakes his head weakly in response. Maybe this idiot is just too drunk to protest. Eminem thinks to himself as he dictates the younger man. "Lick them good. What comes out from your mouth will be inside your ass." He smirks at the disoriented person beneath him. He has decided to completely destroy him, but with his dick this time. 

Eminem could feel his dick getting hard in his pants as Kelly wraps his tongue around his fingers. Kelly whines through his nose when Eminem thrusts deeper inside his mouth. He enjoys the warm, itchy sensation for a little longer before he pulls them out. 

"Good girl." He says in a sarcastic tone. "Now open your legs for me, bitch." 

Kelly gasps when Eminem thrusts his fingers inside his body. He turns his head to the side so that Eminem couldn't see his face, but from the way he bites his lip to keep quiet Eminem could tell that his body is enjoying this. The skin on his neck becomes pink and shines with sweats. He jerks when Eminem bends his fingers and touches his prostate. Sweet moans slip through his teeth, making Eminem even harder. 

"I was right about you, wasn't I? You are thirstier than I thought." Eminem adds in another finger to open him even more. "I never really want to fight with you." Kelly suddenly whispers. Eminem looks at him in total surprise. "I used to write you fan letters back in middle school. You have been my idol for the longest time." Kelly's voice is raspy and low. He's head is still turned to the side. He stares into the dark as if he's talking to himself. The lighting is poor, but Eminem could still see something glistening at the corner of his eyes. 

"Then why would you do all this?" The knot in Eminem's stomach grows bigger. "Because it feels good to be destructive, I guess." Kelly finally turns his head to look directly at him. "I'm sure you can relate." His eyes are red, watery and unfocused, which makes him look even younger and...vulnerable-as if he could do anything to him without concerning about consequences. 

"You are not destructive to anyone but yourself, you stupid cunt." Eminem growls. He doesn't know why he becomes nervous after Kelly abruptly 'opens up' to him. He hopes it's just the alcohol talking. He's losing control. 

"I saw what you did at Fall Out Boy's concert. You think you are playing the hero? You are such a fucking clown." Eminem grabs Kelly's waist, dragging him across the sofa to make him sit up. "I know." Kelly smiles out of self-mockery. "I wasn't planning on being one anyway." 

Kelly is not fully prepared when Eminem thrusts his dick inside him. For a minute he couldn't catch his breath because Eminem's dick is too big for someone who has never done it before. When Eminem merges himself completely inside him, Kelly is panting like he's drowning. 

"You okay?" The other one nods but Eminem could feel how tense his body is, so he decides to give him a minute. A thick, pink scar on Kelly's chest catches his eyes. He touches it with his fingertips. "What's this about?" He asks before he could stop himself. "From broken whiskey bottles." Kelly whispers. He wriggles uncomfortably, making the leather underneath him squeak. "Does it hurt?" "No. It happened way too long ago. Why would you care?" 

This is another question that Eminem doesn't have an answer to. He grabs Kelly's hip, which feels like smooth rocks against his palms, and starts to thrust in and out of his body. 

"You feel like a virgin, do you know that?" His words make Kelly's shoulders shiver. He's biting his lip again to keep himself from making noises. Eminem wonders how many people has seen this side of him-he hopes he's the only one. He leans over to bite his collar bone, right where the pac-man tattoo is at. Kelly stretches his neck like he's desperate for more air. His warm, shallow breath breezes the side of Eminem's jaw. 

"I used to jerk off to your posters when I was 16, just so you know." Kelly's words send a hot stream down Eminem's lower abdomen although it sounds like he's talking in his sleep. Eminem lifts his chin. Kelly's eyelids are dropped, his eyelashes looking wet and furry against his cheekbone. Eminem knows he should stop him right here but oddly he wants him to continue. "Back then I had no one to look up to. My mom left me when I was 9, and my father was never there for me. We just lived together until he kicked me out." 

"That doesn't explain why you masturbated to my face. How fucking stupid are you?" Eminem slams hard into his body. Kelly gasps, almost chokes himself. "You are right." He looks up at him. "I just want you to know that you have always been important to me." His voice is barely sensible. 

He would never have said that when he's sober. For a while no one talks anymore and Eminem starts to thrust his dick fast and hard. Kelly clenches his fingers on the leathery surface of the sofa. The noise he makes sounds like fire burning between them. 

It takes longer for Eminem to come. Kelly shivers when he feels cum being squirted inside his body. Eminem lets go of his hip to appreciate how his cum leaks out of his body, running down his thigh and onto the black leather. Kelly's waist and hip are red from his grip, which may become bruises soon after but Eminem knows he wouldn't hate him for that. 

Kelly falls asleep almost immediately after. There's a blanket hanging on a rack behind them, so Eminem fetches it, tossing it on him. The young man looks rather tired but peaceful when he's asleep. 

Eminem puts on his hoodie and walks outside the backstage. 

He hates the fact that he seems to care more and more. 

*** 

Kelly has been staring at a message on his phone for a good minute. A friend comes over to him. "Who's that?" He leans over to peek at his phone. "Some new bitch you met at the club?" 

"Nobody." Kelly shakes his head, putting his phone back in his pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hold back your comment if you find this somewhat entertaining, your feedback is everything to me! ; ) Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistake I made and feel free to point them out. Let's make this fandom happen! : )


End file.
